The Ghost King to Her Rescue
by plaid-and-bowties
Summary: For once, Hermione has no clue about what's going to happen. However that does not stop her, Harry and Ron as they try to untangle the mystery which is the new kid, who in fact is Nico Di Angelo. Why is he here? Who really is Hermione? COMPLETE-AU
1. So When Do I leave?

**This is my first story! So uh... Hey people Hope you like it! **

**I do not own anything. Like I wrote this,but I don't own the Harry Potter trade mark or the Percy Jackson trade mark...**

**If I made mistakes don't hesitate to correct me, sorry in advance...**.

Chapter 1:  
Nico:

You know my day was going mighty fine 'till my-oh so famous- dad walked his way into camp half blood. It all started a little like this...

"NICOOOOOO!" I herd someone scream me awake. Look, either this was Annabeth, or Hazel, because let's be honest no other girl wants to deal with the ghost boy. Oh yeah definetly Annabeth, Hazel never yelled at me. She walked her way into my cabin all nonchalantly, oh my gods I hate that woman.

"Nico di Angelo, You get your butt to Chiron or I'll push it MYSELF!" Ugh, Chiron, what does he want with me again?

"Oh my gods, are you still sleeping?!" She pushed me out of bed, and to be honest I was half asleep, so I let her. My feet slid on the grass and they touched the cold stone of the big house. Only now do I realize something thoug, I was shirtless and in black shorts, then Chiron saw me.

"Beautiful day Nico, isn't?" Said Chiron trying to sound mysterious. Again.

"Mhhhmmm" I answered. Ugh lets get this over with already, I REALLY need sleep. I shadow traveled here yesterday but I messed up and needed to climd up half blood hill, which when your not on adrenaline, is hard to walk up. I finally decided to open my eyes, everything was blurry at first, and i must be seeing things because another dark figure was right beside Chiron.

"What in Hades?" I mumbled.

"Watch it son, i've got great news!" You probably don't know my dad, but he was never in a good mood. So that was great news... His hair was combed back and his black tux was well buttoned up

.  
"beautiful, a beautiful day" I Said to myself.  
Hermoine:

Everybody knows news at Hogwarts. It just traveles everywhere. For example i was at hogshead with Ron when we herd some new kid was coming to school.

"You know we usually don't get many new kids." She questioned."There's something off about this."

"Areyousure,wedontknowhimhecouldbeniceforallweknow" Ron grumbled through a sandwich.

"All i'm saying is that the last time we had a new kid was back in the 18th century." He could be working for you know who...

Nico:

And I thought my day couldn't get worse, I'm getting shipped out! Wizards! Oh joy!

"look Nico, i know you don't want to do this. But Percy is out. Annabeth has enough on her hyperactive mind. Were just asking you a favour." Yeah, its not like you'll be wasting a year of your life, Oh right! Your immortal. Nevermind then! UGH.

"See-" Chiron chimed in. "People who can practice witchcraft are decendant from the three brothers blesses by Hectate."

"But." Of course. There was always a but.

"We think one of them is Hectates God spawn... We think she had kids. And for all we know one of them for sure is at Hogwarts. We need you to bring her back to camp. She could be !"

"Brilliant? When do I leave?" I said sarcasticaly. This is amazing. Just fuckin' amazing.

**THANX FOR READING! If you have any ideas of stuff you want to happen tell me in the reviews!**


	2. Wands, a Burnt Picture and Trouble

Chapter 2:

Nico:

And with that I was off, Chiron gave me a saddened look, and Hades a half burnt picture of the girl I was looking for. 'Her-mi-oneh'. 'Renowned for being the greatest witch of her generation' She really did resemble Hectate. It was all in the eyes, the curiosity, and the not being able to accept defeated.

To be honest I would have been looking for her for hours unless she had grabbed my arm.

"Uh, hi?" I mumbled as she pushed me through the crowd.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and who are you?" Her eyes narrowed to the beads on my necklace. Though she didn't say anything about them.

"Nico" I mumbled. Chiron told me to use a different name... Leveque. Nico Leveque.

"Your last name too." She pointed her wand to my throat. Oh gods, she is threatening too. Right- Nice, Nico. Keep your cool.

"Oh my gods. Stop pointing this at me! My name is Nico Leveque! I'm new, but is this how you treat all the new kids? Thanks I think I will go to Drumstang instead." I hit a nerve for some reason. Bingo...

"Sorry.." She blushed. "With you know who, you can't be too careful... You wanna' ride the train in my cabin? I owe you one." There we go. Respect finally. She needs to be more careful with whom she messes with.

"Sure, Its fine I get it though, you seem nice." I forced a smile, ugh! I NEVER SMILE! Ugh, if Percy knew...

"So Nico, Where's your wand?" Oh fuck. Crap, Crap, Crap... Where did I put that stupid stick? I groaned and fumbled into my bag. Book? No... Come on! Chiron said he had packed everything! My fingers touch something cold, ruff... wood!

"Got it!" I yell, Hermione seemed pleased yet I have a feeling she wont let this go... Gods, a wizard who can't find his wand. Brilliant!

"Nice!" She snatched it from my hands. It was antique, Chiron had talk to Hectate to get a wand for me. Hermione probably hadn't seen something like this before, her eye brows were furrowed.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to sound as calm as I can. Hectate told Chiron it had been used by someone important.

"Oh my gosh..." She mumbled. Her eyes had grown and were the size of two gumballs.

"What!" I yelled. Can't she tell me? I thought this girl was smart. I want my damn wand back.

"I've seen this before..." She stared at me with that curious look only a demigod can make. The kind of look that says: I envy you, I'm proud of you, I Fear you, I want to know more about you. I Snatched it back from her, to be honest, it was mine anyways.

"All Aboard!" I Herd a driver yell. Hermione quickly grabbed my arm and before I knew it we were inside a train compartment with a cute blond, and a confused kid named LongBottom.

Hermione:

Perhaps I envied the new kid. Maybe I found his deep brown eyes, his look of toughness, stunnning. However- We must not forget that I- Being Hermione Jean Granger, am NOT bloody blind! This kid was hidding something. And the whole "I'll wear a leather jacket that conviently hides my upper arms." Thing, will not work with me.

To get the info I need on this kid, I need to get close to him.

And I know, EXACTLY. How to do that.


	3. Let's talk about Family

**Hey there lovely readers ;3**

**So first off I'd like to thanks my three followers! You guys mean a lot to me. **

**... I don't know if it's too much to ask but, I'd really like to have one review, I just wanna know how my FANFIC is going. If he plot is right. If you people tell me that it's horrible and I should stop- I will. **

**Other than that, I was wondering what ships I should do In this! Like I know who Nico is gonna be with, but Harry, Hermione and Ron are still to be determined. **

**I also wanted to know if someone from Nico's world is to make an appearance- who do you want it to be? I'm thinking either one of the seven would be perfect. Not sure which though, any scenarios- ideas- don't hesitate :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I did this before but here I am doing it:**

**I do not own Percy Jackson series.**

**I do not own Harry Potter series.**

**All I own is the plot line and my own ideas- okay? **

Chapter 3:

Nico:

You know it all would have been fine. I found the Hecate Spawn. But- you know, there always has to be a but- Of course. Some kid, which at first I thought I didn't recognize, shows up in the compartment. The incredible, the amazing..

Harry Potter.

I was having a brilliant conversation. And then a kid with shaggy uncontrollable hair, like Percy's, shows up. You know, you'd think I would have made the link. So at first, I'm a little confused. Then he lifts his chin up and we see his emerald eyes, his glasses, his scar.

"Harry?" I mumble, surprised. He looks at me and his expression changes automatically. He recognizes me. This isn't good, he could botch the whole operation. His eyebrows raise.

" Ok who invited the Amazing Nico Di Angelo here?"He says smiling. Fuck. So much for my cover name. I can see Hermione's eyes narrow significantly.

"You know dude, when you come up with a fake name. It's fun to not have old friends ruin it." I said, grinning, hoping to make a joke out of this. He seems to have caught the bait. Harry's smile widened. Hermione simply looked like somebody had smashed a boiling ball across her head.

"Who are you?" She asks, her voice breaking the silence. It was obvious she was straining to stay calm and controlled.

Hermione:

"Oh well that's quite simple isn't it?" Nico said to Harry winking. My mind is reeling with questions. How does Harry know him? Who is Nico? Why does he need a fake name? Why hasn't Harry mentioned a hot boy? Wait- scratch that.

"He's the ghost king, of course!" Said Harry smirking and laughing. Nico seemed to be freaking out in his own way after that comment. His face is giving a whole new meaning to the word white.

"The... What?" I mumbled. My words were coming out wrong. I was stressed out and worried. What if this is the enemy? A gorgeous enemy at that...

" Look Harry, that was just a game at our summer camp. None of it was real." Harry's gaze shifted for a second. He realized what was going on- wait? SINCE WHEN IS HARRY THE KNOW IT ALL? 10-9-8-7-6-5-3-1. Ok we're calm. One of Harry's eye brows raised but apparently he had gotten the message and laid off of our new kid- Nico.

Nico:

Since when is my family brain dead? You do not just tell a bunch of mortals that I am the ghost king! Not unless you wanna become a ghost yourself. But when was Harry ever reasonable?

" Okay- Okay-" Harry mumbled. He seemed to have gotten the message. Really? I have one demigod freaking out on my hands I don't need another! Hermione appears like she is arguing with herself. A frown has grown on her face and one of her eyes is twitching.

"How about we talk about a lighter subject, shall we?" I offered. Hermione's face relaxed but a strange redhead in the back looked as pale as a Trojan ghost. Believe me. I should know.

A grin grew on Harry's face. Oh gods, now I get a hyper one. This ought to be good.

"I agree" he said joyfully. He mumbled 'watch this' to his friend in the corner. His smile grew a shade of evil.

" Let's talk about family."


	4. I'd like to see you try and Kill me

**Concussions and Train rides**

**Again I own nothing. I am not Rick or J.K.R. So no worries.**

_Hermione: _

I decided to let go the fact that harry wasn't going to tell me anything. He was knocked out cold. Oh, and I mean literally knocked out. Nico hit him.

"Nico!" I yelled at him, he looked slightly pleased.

"What?" He grumbled at me. He was simply frowning over at Harry.

"What in the bloody hell was that!" Yelled Ronald and I in unison, Nico seemed a little creeped out by our synchronization but so what?

"It's a fragile topic." Nico mumbled as he slouched back into his seat. Luna was looking over Harry and his bloody nose, he wasn't waking up though. Neville had left after Nico entered something about a "Death aura".

"Listen to me you brat! No one cares about your bloody family! Don't you ever hit my friend again! Or I'll kill you myself!" Burst out Ron before I could do anything. It was impulsive and rather stupid. The shadows across the cabin seemed to darken and Nico's expression became deathly.

"I'd like to see you try." Nico mumbled. The shadows seemed to favor him.

"Cya around." He sighed, as he stuck a piece of food into Harry. Then five seconds later, Harry was awake. Nico had vanished, and I mean vanished! Into thin air!

"Stupid Nico." Harry Mumbled about half conscious.

"You have a concussion" Mumbled Luna dreamily.

"Well obviously! The bloody Nico is bonkers! I thought you said he was your friend Harry! Then he just- Vanished!" Yelled Ron once more. Harry rubbed his face before answering.

"He's probably at school. Damn Ghost king." Harry sighed and stood up, he looked at all the confused faces. Right then, the train had pulled in. Are gang rode the carriages in silence and arrived at school curiously looking for the "Ghost king". If I know one thing, is that this Nico kid is bad news.

Not even his looks could change that.

**Thanks for reading! I now have 6 Followers! And absolutely NO REVIEWS! ****_yay..._**

**Sorry for not uploading as quickly now a days! since it's summer the updates will be more constant!**


	5. Address: Go Fuck Your Self

** As usual, I am not Rick or J.K.R. Therefore? I do not own their characters, although I own my ideas in this story.**

** **Warning, there will be swears in this chapter, and probably in more chapters. Just warning you all..**

** Knight Wolfe and Ace Wayfarer: Thank you! I hope not being to cliché is working out for the readers! X) I hope it's not too weird! Thanks for reviewing. I APRECIATE IT. *Looks at rest of readers*You get a freaking cookie (::)**

**I also wanna mention that if the writing is weird, I'm sorry!**

**Hey guys one question! I'm gonna have one of the PjO Characters make an entry. Who should it be?!**

**Leo**

**Hazel**

**Piper**

**Jason**

**Anybody from the fandoms on my bio?**

**Anybody else?**

****Vote for the one you want on the poll in my Profile OR You can review the character you like! **

**p.s: People who review get cookies (::)**

_POV Nico:_

The minute I shadow traveled into the "Wartypig" I knew things were going to be difficult. Chiron ordered me to speak to Dumbledore, but I can't find him in this stupid maze. I was supposed to "Explain" that I was a demigod and my only/sole purpose was a search and rescue mission. However everything was blurry from over lighting, I guess that's what I get for spending my days in the dark.

"Who are you my boy?" Said a soothing voice behind me. When I turned around the beard &amp; robes gave it away.

"Are you Sir Dumbledore?" I asked respectfully. I was told that he was a kind man, but you were to treat him well.

"Please, call me Professor Dumbledore. Now you haven't answered my question. Who are you?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I am Nico Di Angelo. A student of Chiron" My voice softened "Child of Hades sir." All of a sudden recognition fell upon his face, did he know Chiron?.?

"A demigod... What is your duty here?" His voice was cold and uninviting. Straight to business with this guy. Perfect.

"I am here to retrieve a Hecate spawn, known under the name of Hermione Granger." I said with my usual undertone, I ran a hand through my shaggy hair. I'm gonna have get Hazel to cut it for me soon. Believe it or not, I am horrible with scissors.

He gave me a cold laugh. "I do not care who your daddy is. Miss. Granger has enrolled here for a year, and she will stay for the year. You are not to mention this to her. Now," I could not believe this. Blind old fool! "If you wish to stay, because I am guessing she needs your "Protection"" He handed me some forms. "you must fill these out. Good day Mr. Di Angelo. Oh! And while you're at it tell Chiron to get his head out of his donkey ass. This is my school, not his."

"I will hurt you. Make you bleed. Suffer. I will take you to my father." Is what I wanted to say, you know, I thought this was gonna be easy. However he was right. I do need to protect Hermione. Having nowhere else to go I sat on the ground and started filling out these forms.

Name: _Nico Di Angelo_  
Parent or Guardian: _Hades Di Angelo/Chiron_  
Address:  
_Go_  
_Fuck_  
_Your Self_

Wand description: _It's long and pointy and made out of wood._  
Your House: _Creeper._

Are you a Wizard or a Squib?: D_emigod, Or is that not aloud?_

Did you know you were a wizard?: N_o, I'm a beauty-queen, Dumbass._

Favorite Hogwarts subject (The one you like the most being 1)?  
Defense against the dark arts:_2_  
Charms:_6_  
Care of magical creatures:_3_  
Divination:_5_  
History of magic:_4_  
_Leaving? 1!_

Sign Here: _Nico Di Angelo_

Okay, So I was messing with these people a bit, but in all honesty this was gonna suck. _A whole damn year._

"First years and new comers come with me!" Stated I'm guessing yet another_ Professor?_ I gave her my papers and followed her till we entered an enormous hall filled with tables. Four different colors were spread around.

"Now the new comers will be sorted into their houses" She mused a couple names a few David's and one Henry. So I guess I should explain, we get sorted into the "house" (Not as creepy as I thought. Oops.) We belong. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Harry, Hermione, and _carrot top_ are all in the last one.

"Nico Di Angelo step forth and try on the sorting hat." The whole room went silent as I sat on the chair.

"Good luck Nico" I muttered to myself.


	6. The Sorting Hat Has a Chat

**Hey All! A new chapter was written last night, thought I'd post it for you all!**

**Knight Wolfe and Ace Wayfarer: ****Hmmm, Hazel Maybe... (::)**

**Eulphy Winchester-Chase:Piper... (BTW I LOVE YOUR NAME!... ) (::)**

**I OWN ONLY MY IDEAS. NOT THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 6:

Sorting Hat has a Chat

Hermione POV:

-And so it was Nico's turn to be sorted. The hat took time and pondered its thoughts usually, but not for Nico. The sorting hat was literally making fun of Nico.

"Didn't think I'd see you here death boy!" The hat Snickered as it sat on Nico's delicate head. I'll tell you one thing; usually the sorting is quick, but not this time.

"Have we met?" Nico firmly replied. He seems to have gotten used to his "Ghost Boy" nickname. In fact, he seems to like it, even welcome it. It looks like one of his ways to be "Better" than everyone else. Why is he proud.?

"Not personally, but I have heard rumors about you and the Sea son, Percy." The hat grinned, or at least I'm pretty sure if it could grin, it would.

"Ah, so this is what this is about. The high and mighty sea-queen? If I didn't know better, but I do, I would've called him a drama queen." Nico reasoned, his face was still as emotionless as stone. That is, if stone have emotions, which they do not.

"Story has it; you were captured and Ooh, yes. Bianca..." The sorting hat laughed. Nico had become a significant color of green. In the room, candles started flickering, and then one by one they went out till only about a few were left. The shadows seemed to be whispering, although there were no words.

"Sort me now. Or I will burn you. If you have heard my story, then you know I'm quite dangerous." Nico warned, the room was almost dark now. We couldn't see anything, let alone hear ourselves think, for the shadows were speaking to us.

"Better be, Gryffindor." The hat sighed, seems he ran out of fun with this one. Harry elbowed me, or at least I think it's him, I cannot see much.

"Something isn't right. If Nico is a Gryffindor, then I'm an owl. I swear Hermione, if there is one thing Nick is, it's a Slytherin." Whispered Harry to me. Harry waved Nico over to us; he took a seat right next to me. Nico smelled of Ash (But not the bad ash, a sweet non-Chocking undertone odor of flames.) and pomegranate. It was special and wonderful; I almost didn't hear him when he spoke.

"Annoying hat. Is he always like this?" The lights were still out but anybody could hear the distaste in Nico's voice. Dumbledore seemingly knowing what we were all thinking waved his arms and as food appeared on the table, the candles relit. Now, no shocker that Ronald and Harry Nearly jumped at their food, which gave me time to speak with mister mystery over here.

"No actually, the only person whom has had a conversation with him other than you is Harry." I replied as Harry nodded backing me up. Nico rolled his eyes and muttered "Damn Hat" "What In Hades I'd give to never do that again" "So... Tired" A couple times each.

"So Nico..."


	7. Authors Note (FIXED)

-Authors note-

I'm so sorry for chapters 7-8 I wrote them in a rush, that said I have take them down and will be redoing (Fixing) them.

Thank you:

One-Fandom-Is-Not-Enough

Knight Wolfe and Ace Wayfarer

For informing me of this malfunction, it makes absolutely no sense and without you both I would not have looked it over. I am terribly sorry it had to occur. I know it is not the viewers place to tell me this, I should of figured it

I know it is no excuse but I wrote the first one lazily and the second in a hurry, early (I mean 2am early). I'm checking them over and most likely molding them into one chapter. (I will be doing that in daylight, it's 3am now and I will not repeat the same error.)

Truly sorry

Your very Canadian friend

-I-Ship-It-But-It-Will-Sink-

Am I the only one that is worried by the fact that my one-shot smut has 200 more viewers than my Ghost king fic? It was up for about 5 days too, my multiple chapter one has been up for months

(Wait, Wtf it happened Again.)


	8. What Harry Potter! He goes here? FIXED

**Bloody Hell guys I have had some problems updating. Sorry for the Whole confusing chapters! I thought they were alright. **

**I looked them over and made this one.**

**Chapter 7**

**Nico POV:**

Stupid hat. With it's stupid headmaster. Stupid school- That I have to fucking go to. Hermione had started talking, while Dumbledore was speaking.

"So Nico-" However, she was very quickly interrupted. A lady-In-Pink stood up to speak.

"She was at my hearing." Harry whispered over to us.

"What is that supposed to mean.?" I questioned, yet Hermione was quick to answer.

"It means, the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts" Hermione affirmed in dislike. To be perfectly honest, I don't have the time to worry about some 'ministry' and its business at Hogwarts. I got my own problems to worry about. I turned around a bit and caught Hermione looking at me, she blushed and quickly shifted her glance. Weird.

"I'll show you the Gryffindor common room, and your dorm." Nudged Harry, although his eyes said _"You, Me. Talk."_

"Yeah sure..." I sighed "Cya later Hermione." I told her, but it was no use she was already in a conversation with carrot top- Note to self: Get carrot top's name.

The minute we were out of the great hall, Harry started talking.  
"Nico what in Hades are you doing here? Does Hazel know?!" His British accent disappeared; he voice was touched with concern.

"Look at you, a full grown worrier." I snickered sarcastically, avoiding the Topic obviously.

"Hey, Mr. D junior." He stopped me in the middle of the hall, his eyebrows furrowed."What's up?" He questioned. I sighed; he wasn't going to let it go.

"Hermione, she's a daughter of Hecate." I sighed. "But I can't bring her to camp." I affirmed.

"And why is that death boy? And why you, why not Percy or Grover or even Annabeth? "Harry asked with his hyperactive mind. To be honest, I didn't know why they wouldn't even send a satyr, only me. I told Harry the whole thing, even the part about Dumbledore. We didn't make it to the Gryffindor common room before an hour had passed of me explaining.

**Hermione POV:**

After the dining hall me and Ronald made our way to the Gryffindor common room. As we spoke the password and entered two pairs of eyes were looking at us.

"Who in bloody he'll are you?!"Ron asked in a panicking tone, one of the two girls had the "Punkish" look. The other had these eyes, they looked like gold.

"Never mind us" Said the one with the curly brown hair.

"Where's my brother." She continued calmly.

"Where's the ghost king?" Demanded the punk.

Ron and I both raised our wands in protection as the one with the spiky hair raised her bow.

"Calm down Thalia, Oh my gods! Put your bow away this is a school not your hunt!" Snapped motherly the Brown haired, golden eyed one.

"I do what I please daughter of Pluto. Nico has had Jason worried sick! "Where is Nico" I asked Chiron, OH I DON'T KNOW HE'S IN A SCHOOL IN FUCKEN ENGLAND." Thalia yelled. As she yelled thunder crackled and the lights flickered.

"Now one of you is going to tell me where Nico di-Fucking-Angelo is or gods so help me! We're going to have a problem." Threatened Thalia with a deadly tone. At this we both put away our wands.

"He was supposed to be here with Harry." I told them; however, I'm shocked to see the recognition on their faces.

"Harry Potter? He goes here?!" Laughed goldy-eyed.

"What in Hades are my cousins doing in this dump?" Barked the punkish one. For some reason this seemed to wake up Ronald from his state of utter shock.

"How did you two get in here!? Dumbledore has the whole place warded!" He demanded arrogantly I could see how the disrespect affected these two. "

Well..." Thalia got closer to Ron pointing her arrow at his throat. "Maybe your Dumbledork isn't all what everybody thinks he is" She whispered into Ron's ear dangerously.

The door behind us opened as Nico and Harry entered in deep conversation. "-Why could he want her to stay here she belongs at ca- oh great." Sighed Nico as he looked at all of us, I tried finding his eyes but the minute he found the "Pluto" girl he had his arms wrapped around her. Humph.

"Hazel how are you!" Laughed Nico in joy as he lifted "Hazel" off the ground.

"What a beautiful family reunion!" Said Harry joining in, wait- Family? Didn't Hazel say she was looking for her brother- oh Nico. Right, my bad. It was an honest mistake...

"What are you doing here!" Laughed Thalia pointing to Harry. Bloody hell, Harry has some questions to answer.

"Well, some of us get an education. This place is warded so it's as safe as camp!" Explained Harry to Thalia, Nico and Hazel were in deep conversation. They kept side glancing me for some reason.

" Oh please, warding? We told your buddy here earlier, If Dumbledork is such a genius, why can Hazel shadow travel us here?" Mused Thalia pointing to Ron, that seemed to do it. He was about to have a tantrum.

"WILL SOMEONE IN BLOODY HELL EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON. WHO ARE THESE MUGGLES? WHAT DO THEY WANT? WHO IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU HARRY?" Yelled Ron full-on tantrum. Everyone of us had stopped talking to look at him.

"Who are you calling a _muggle_?" Demanded Thalia.

"Why should we tell you anything" Sighed Nico shaking his head slowly.

"Calm down Ron. I'm your friend" Said Harry the buzzing of arguments relit.

"Guys calm down!" Yelled Hazel over everything. "Look- Nico explained to me the situation. Thalia we're going back to camp, and Harry-" She sighed "Tell the No-Nosed creep that he's causing a lot of paperwork." And with that, one second she was here. The next, only Nico, Harry, Ronald and I were left.

**Nico POV: **

After the damn conversation with my oh-so-amazing family, me and Harry insisted that it was a long day and that we should all get to bed. Hermione was hesitant, trying to get all the answers right away. However Harry shushed her, and sent her for an overdue nap if you ask me.

Me and Harry made our ways to the dorms, there was now a bed with my bag onto it. I'm guessing that it's my bed... If I'm wrong, oh well. The minute I lay I down, I was out like a light.

That doesn't stop the nightmares, it never does. In my dream I relived the days in the glass jar.

_The twins snuff out the angels breath_

Till this day that same line still sends shivers up my spine. The next couple of days were pretty simple, smile at Hermione, ignore Ron, oh and do everything to drive Harry insane. It worked pretty well. The only "Event" as I would call it was my history class with Bins. Turns out he's a ghost. Mwahahaha, Fun. It went like this:

"Take your seat children and we will relive the past as it is today." Bins said in his killer death tone. (Aka sleep-a-tron-100) I'm pretty sure half the class was sleeping by the first quarter of the class, including me. Hermione seemed to be the only one actually paying any attention.

Ghost teacher hadn't seen me yet, and I wanted to have a beautiful reaction, so when he asked me to wake up... I played the daddy card.

"Mr. New guy wake up. Just because you can do what you-" He stopped talking as I raised my head. Maybe he recognized me yet. Let's see shall we?

"Is there something wrong Sir-Sleepy-Voice?" I answered, a couple of people had woken up to see the showdown. Bins had whitened significantly by now. He swallowed his harsh words and answered,

"No Mr. Di Angelo." He confirmed. Where he got my name... Who knows.

"I'll make sure to tell my dad that you're a horrible liar, next time I see him." Here it comes... The daddy card... Look man, not one of my_ proudest_ moments, but it happened.

"Please Nico" He stuttered "Please say something nice to your dad from me!" He begged, it was absolutely beautiful. The class was listening by now, Harry was having increasing trouble controlling his laughs and Hermione well...

She seemed to have had all the authority in her life stripped away right in front of her.

"We'll see." I ended the conversation, he went back to teaching and we went back to snoring.

-That was the highlight of my week.


	9. Ah fuck

**Chapter Nine basically is just a series of "Jesus fuck. What did I do now!"**

**-I own only my ideas. I am not Rick. Or JKR**

Chapter 9:

Nico POV:

Weeks went by pretty easily, Hermione was ignoring Harry and I. Although she was spending significant time in the library.

Umbridge had brought to my notice quite a few new rules, stupid if you ask me.

I have made quite a few friends, Fred and George for one thing, got along famously with me. Met a couple of demigods, Roman and Greek. For example, Draco Malfoy is a son of Nemesis. Greek goddess of revenge. While Luna herself is a daughter of Athena. I also have this theory that Lee Jordan is a son of Mercury. As always though, no one other that the demigods knew about or Demigod life.

Till Today.

We were all sitting at the table at lunch time, when Hermione slammed both fists on the table.

"Son of Hades Huh!" She affirmed. Harry gave me a sideways glance and an uneasy smile. Probably along the lines of We're so screwed.

"Right." I said sarcastically. She didn't take it.

"You listen to me you little brat, Your "Sister" said Pluto. Every time you swear you say "Oh my gods". The death aura Neville felt on the train, it was your aura. " She was starting to speak a lot louder now.

"You're dilusinal" I told her.

"I thought I was too." She sighed.

"But then I asked Proffesor Bins." Hermione confirmed. Oh yeah, we're fucked. Harry was shaking his head and smiling.

"He told me everything but one thing-"She paused, I took the opurtunity to stand up.

"Did he tell you my dad was one of the scariest gods honey? Did he tell you I can make you live your worst fears with a snap of my fingers? Huh?" I asked straightening my posture.

"Nico..." Harry warned.

"You don't scare me." She confirmed

"Oh, but I should sweet-heart." I shot her a death glare.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me? " I laughed, she didn't know about herself? Yet she did all this research! Pathetic, simply pathetic...

"Why in Hades would I tell you!" I chuckled some more.

"I- Uh..."She stuttered.

"Exactly. " I concluded. I got my dagger out of its strap on my stomach.

"-And I hope you won't look into it." I threatened her, my dagger at her throat.

"Mr. Di Angelo!" Yelled a deep voice across the room.

"Ah Fuck" I sighed.

Dumbledore stormed across the room. His robe was flapping behind him, instinctly I let go of Hermione. He raised his wand at me, and I knew I needed to act fast. I jumped under the table (Where the nearest shade was) and shadow travelled quickly.

I probably should of thought about where I wanted to go.

Why?

Because I ended up at camp half blood.

Armed.

"OH MY GODS. NICO!" Yelled Annabeth as I appeared directly infront of her. Great, If there was one person I didn't want to appear in front of. It was her. She was in the middle of a fight with Clarisse, also not one of my top friends. They both smelled like sweat and I immediatly Shadow travelled back to the great hall, In a corner of course.

Confusing?

That wasn't the least of it.

I appeared near th Slythering table. The other proffesors were trying to calm Dumbledore down. The minute he saw me, his death glare was killer.

"Almost as good as mine" I laughed a little louder that expecteed.

"You think this is Funny Angelo don't? Let me make myself perfectly clear. Your kind is welcomed here by default- but don't you ever threaten my students again."He thundered at me. Wasn't he supposed to be the kind headmaster? Maybe to his students...

"Crystal clear." I replied almost as loudly.

"I know you've got Daddy issues-" Dumbledore began. Is he fucken kidding me. He's gonna give me the Daddy talk. I ain't taking shit from this lazy asshole!

"My family is none of your buisness. Butt out of it." I stormed out of the room to my dorm. Harry quickened his pace to follow me. Hermione was following Harry in disgust.

Probably disgusted at me.

When we arrived at the dorm I sat on the ground Harry kneeleed beside my as Hermione stood up.

"That. Was. Beautiful Di'Angelo." Harry laughed his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If only Chiron saw you now." He grinned even more. Hermione seemed to have caught on that reference. She slowly backed away from Harry.

"Are both of you Demigods?" She gasped. I was in a bad mood, so you can't blame me for what I said a little to quickly.

"Actually, all three of us are- Darling."


	10. Harry Potter Can Fuck Off

**Authors note:  
Thank you to my story followers and reviewers!****  
I'm going to write the name of my followers in the next update!**  
**Warning:**  
**Swears... Not for young audience.**  
**Disclaimer:**  
**Am I a man?**  
**NO**  
**Do I write like J.K.R?**  
**NO.**  
**-Fair enough?**

**Chapter 10:**  
**Harry Potter can Fuck Off.**

_**Nico POV:**_  
Hermione was caught off guard.

Obviously.

"Wh- What..." She stuttered. I probably shouldn't have told her, it only makes things a whole lot more complicated. But- I was already in too deep. Harry gave me worried sideways glance.

"You're a big bad demigod too!" I chuckled mockingly, Harry was pissed at me for telling Hermione about the "secret" but if you ask me, she has as much right as us to know.

Now where did that sudden emotion come from?

What the fuck. Maybe Carrot top has an explanation for me.

Ron, was nowhere to be found.

Why would Ron know stuff about feelings?!

I'm so messed up.

" -And Harry..." She trailed off. Her eyebrows furrowed. She was signaling for us to go on, but before I could properly answer, Harry butt in.

"-Is a son of Poseidon..." Harry continued for her. To be completely honest I felt like yelling "We go way back!" but I held it in.

"I am..." She looked up at both me and Harry looking for answers.

"A daughter of Hecate" I sighed, not wanting to admit it. However her pleading look made her cute AND desperate. I mean, she was always cute, but this gave her a new look.

Stupid feelings.

"We should get you to bed!" Harry broke off the silence. Hermione had dark patches under her eyes, probably due to those countless nights she spent looking for answers in the library, Oops...

"Come on sleeping beauty, we'll figure this out in the morning." I yawned and extended my hand to help her get up. A blush crept across her cheeks under her bushy hair. She took my hand and stood up. The physical contact sent slight jolts up my arm and it felt like the butterflies in my stomach were officially on steroids.

I mean, I don't know what butterflies on steroids are like, but I'm guessing they are like this.

"Yeah. Sure" She mumbled, still in the process of understanding everything. She crept down the halls and disappeared in the corridors. Her thick hair trailing down her back as she slowly started to unbutton her school uniform. And then she- Fuck. I can't see her anymore!

"Wow." Harry sighed grinning slightly. he passed a hand through his hair effortlessly. I'm starting to wonder if messed up, uncontrollable, black hair runs in the family tree.

"What?.." I asked perplexed. My eyebrows furrowed and my feet shuffled slightly as I began staring at the ground.

"I never knew." Said Harry glaring at me with a cocky smile growing on his lips.

"You're going to have to be more specific wizard boy" I teased trying to use Leo's technique at hiding emotion.

"Nico Di Angelo has feelings!" He yelled in surprise. Ignoring the shocked look and slight blush on my face.

"My cousin! Growing up so fast!" He teased fake wiping a tear from his cheek. I'm considering hitting him.

I'm going to be perfectly honest.

Harry Potter can fuck off.


	11. Chiron

Chapter 10 – The ghost king to her rescue

-Chiron-

**If anyone wants to know, no I'm not really following the order of the phoenix plot line...**

**MoonWatersLight****: AWWW THANK YOU! **

**ro781727****: I wrote this chapter exactly to explain all the rough edges! Hope this pleases you! **

**Suzululu4moe****: Hmmmmm, Yes the daddy card. How interesting! :P It is under his daddy's jurisdiction, I forgot that part, I guess I'll have to make another chapter- **

***SIGH* XD **

**Disclaimer:**

**No. I do not own PJO**

**No. *SIGH* I AM NOT JKROWLING**

NICO POV

Harry and I were actually on our way to bed when something unexpected happened. Well, considering Chiron, you were to expect the _unexpected._

Basically Chiron decided to drop us a line, and by line I mean Iris message.

In our dorm.

Very late.

Could this day get any longer?

Apparent-Fucking-ly

"Boys! Oh fantastic, I was hoping to catch you before bed time!" He smiled happily, his wrinkles making themselves a lot more prominent. In the background you could see Mr. D sleeping on the couch, the lam flickered as thunder rumbled.

"What's wrong Chiron?" Spoke Harry in his thick British accent, his eyebrows furrowed as he bent his back to be eye level with Chiron.

"I'm afraid, I left a couple details out.." Chiron sighed, even now I can see he was regretting something. Obviously, Harry and I kept our mouths shut to hear what he had to say, Urging Chiron to continue his story.

"It all began a while ago-" He laughed "-when Dumbledore was quite young." He sighed

"When Dumbledore, Albus, grew up. We- we were very close... We even had a little something more.. . However, between the shy encounters I knew about his world, yet the Greek one was kept a secret." Chiron began, thoughts and memories shadowing across his face with subtlety.

"We were both in his room one day, he was sitting on my lap- uh, and I decided to step out of the wheel chair. I decided to show him." Chiron Sighed, a pained expression was showing.

"I'm sorry Nico, Dumbledore is only hard on you because he is holding on to a long lost grudge against me." Minutes passed when no one spoke, each one of us pondering our own thoughts and coming to our own conclusions.

"But Chiron... Why doesn't Dumbledore hate me?" Harry finally inquired, I was thinking the same thing. Although, I want to know if Chiron can give me some tips about being a Bi Sexual...

"This brings me to my second story. A long time ago. Oh ho, a VERY long time ago. Four wizards decided to create Hogwarts. Now, they were fully aware of our Greek/Roman existence. In fact, they hated us. Hated the fact that we were more powerful, more pure. So, when I confronted them about making this school legal for our _ demigod _kind. They, uh... didn't take it very well, especially the one wearing green. However, a couple decades later I had a long and nice chat with the minister whom helped me pass a certain law. "All demigods/Wizards have a year after learning about "each other" to decide which "World" they preferred to live in. Dumbledore likes Harry because Albus doesn't know Harry has ties with the Greek." Chiron finished, I shifted my feet and my gaze wavered slightly. I had about nine to ten months left. Hermione had about twelve months left. Harry had already made his choice.

I had one question, But I think Chiron could read my expression.

"Harry is quite special, Poseidon had a "secret" relationship with Lily. When Lily got pregnant he begged Hecate to put an illusion, to make everyone think that it was in fact James Potter's son. The problem, is that Harry discovered camp two years ago. When he did, he already had friendships in the Wizard world. The choice was only natural. Harry therefore picked Magic over Greek." Harry grew slightly paler and sat on his bed yawning.

"You guys are tired! Sleep on it" Chiron disappeared almost immediately afterwards. I looked at Harry.

"Just as great with closure as Dumbledore" Harry sighed.

"_Sleep on it_" I imitated. "If only"


	12. Everyone Slips Away

**Chapter 11**

I know you guys have been waiting a while for this chapter (sorry peeps I've been working! D:) I hope this makes you happy!

**Recently I've started a Percy Jackson Imagines Story! I hope my readers on this fanfic switch over and request some ideas!****  
Harry Pov:**

After my Chat with Chiron, my instincts told me to inform Hermione about her important decision. I just (selfishly) hope that she chooses magic. In all fairness she should get a good look at camp first, but I want her to choose me.

Not Nico.

It wasn't that hard to find Hermione, she was sitting quietly at her usual library spot. She had a book opened, probably got it from the forbidden section, it had a rough leather binding with a red title _Greek myths, or so we think!_ Her nose was easily buried in the book and her draped over the cover.

"-Mione? " I asked carefully pulling a chair and sitting down at her table. Nobody else was with her, it wasn't uncommon. Her hair carefully lifted from her book, her face looked tired and strained, she had dry lips and designer bags under her eyes.

"-mmmm Harry?" She muttered a smile tugged at her chapped lips, she closed the book and dropped it with a loud thud onto the table with the rest of her wizard/Greek books, the ones she could get a hold of. I winced slightly, but she didn't seem to even notice the sound.

"When was the last time you slept Hermione?" I questioned, I was pretty sure she went to bed but by the look of her lately, she'd been spending that time reading. She closed her eyes slightly and rubbed them.

"I will sleep once I know more about the law and my life and mum..." She responded, her face was pale. However, one thing caught my attention, I since when did she learn about the choosing law? I skimmed through her pile carefully_, the tale of Chiron, Myth or legend, What really happened that night, Hecate greatest witch to exist_. I sighed, Hermione and her "Light" reading.

"Come on 'Mione' you're going to bed." I said pushing back my screechy chair standing up, I grabbed her arm lightly but she pulled away still sitin down.

"Harry, I got one year. I need to figure out what I'll do with _my life_ and-" I stopped her right there, seems she knows more than I thought. Never underestimate Hermione.

"Yes, and being worn out is going to make your decision stupid, and irrational." I told her, this time I pulled back her chair, and leaving the books there I half carried Hermione to her bed in the common room. I left the+"Getting her to bed" part to Ginny, whom was thankfully in the common room. However, the minute Hermione was in bed, yelling came from my room.

"I need _your _help Nico!" Begged Hazel

"Hazel, you know I can't leave here Chir-" Shouted Nico

"_Chiron _needs you too!" Hazel yelled Back.

"Hazel! I have a duty here! I have a life here! I'm _happy._" Cried Nico.

"Nico. If you don't help me, there won't be a here. Harry, Hermione they all will be dead." There was a pause and after that, silence. Carefully, I went to the dorm room, wand out in case. Nobody was there, they both were gone.

He went with her.

He left us.

The following weeks were horrible. I couldn't get in contact with them no matter how hard I tried. I tried Everything, and I mean _everything._ I think I even made a freaking check list.

1\. Iris message Chiron. I

t was a long shot, but why not? What did I have to lose? Of course Chiron didn't answer.

2\. Tap into Hermione's so called powers.

This is second on the list, Hermione could help find Nico! She had a thing for him, and plus- godly parent! No such luck.

3\. Try to iris message Nico.

By now I was getting desperate.

Nico could help me. I was looking for him anyways! What did I think he would even answer, the iris message didn't even work.

4\. Try to iris message everybody.

I think I'm doing the whole Iris message thing wrong.

5\. Try to shadowtravel.

Okay! Don't judge me! It was a long shot!

6\. Talk to Bins.

Bins was more stressed out than ever, he wouldn't talk, he wouldn't even look me in the eye.

7\. Find them.

If only.

8\. Try a location spell.

That was actually not a bad idea, till I realized I'm not the best with complicated spells.

9\. Ask Hermione for help with the Location spell.

They didn't show up on a map, Hermione tried everything, it never worked.

I was out of options, and to make matters worse. Ron was mad at me. I tried talking to him, but our conversations went like this.

"Dude, I need help!" I would plead.

"Dude, find another dude to replace." He would answer, not even looking up at me.

"Bloody hell Ronald! You're my best friend!" That's when he would look up at me, and give me the most guilt worthy look ever.

" Where's Nico?" He would answer, leaving. I had nobody to turn to, classes got unbearable. Snape got on my nerves, I got detentions, mostly with Umbridge. She would get me to write with my blood. At least It felt like something. I was beginning to lose hope.

Scratch that, I had lost everything.

Hermione tried talking to me but I wouldn't answer, I was so left out. T

hat's when everything changed. The night somebody broke into my room, and I woke up tied to a chair.

**Ooooohoh cliff hanger! ** **Tell me your thoughts of this cliff hanger! Who is the mysterious kidnapper? First person to guess it will have their OC pop up as a background character!** **Good luck people! Keep your pm box open! If you get it right I'll message you!**


	13. Di Angelo's side of the story

**missjackson32****: In all fairness it was difficult to guess! BUT IT'S GONNA BE SIMPLE AFTER THIS CHAPTER. HOWEVER YOU GOT HALF OF IT RIGHT. SORT OF.**

**MoonWatersLight****: AWWW THANKS DARLING! DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE THE TINY VOICE IN MY HEAD PUSHING ME TO WRITE EVERYTIME. **

**Sort of means nobody won the "guess who" thing, I'm not sure whether I should feel horrible or not. **

**So recap,**

**Harry=A little depressed**

**We're were we? Oh right the Kidnapping! But, I think we should get a taste of Nico's life before we reveal the Kidnapper. **

**Don't you think? **

**Mhuauhhahaua**

Chapter 12: What have you been up to Di Angelo

_Previously On "The Ghost King to her rescue" _

_"I need __your__help Nico!" Begged Hazel_

_"Hazel, you know I can't leave here Chir-" Shouted Nico_

_"__Chiron__needs you too!" Hazel yelled Back._

_"Hazel! I have a duty here! I have a life here! I'm __happy.__" Cried Nico._

_"Nico. If you don't help me, there won't be a here. Harry, Hermione they all will be dead."_

The second those words spilled from her mouth I knew what I had to do. I knew I had a job, my sister was right. Hazel probably saw the look of defeat on my face and decided to take that as consent to take me to camp. She shadow travelled me to camp in a matter of seconds.

When we arrived I stumbled a bit, my eyes shut trying to stop the dizziness, I was and I wasn't expecting that.

When I opened my eyes I regretted not being here immensely. There were more campers on guard than there were actually training, even Percy was back. Annabeth was five feet away giving battle orders to a group of campers.

"What's going on!" I exclaimed, Hazel had walked away helping a couple injured campers, Percy rushed to me.

"Y- you don't know?" He sighed, I gave him my best _hey buddy, why else would I ask _look. He seemed slightly perplexed and turned to Chiron whom was talking seriously with Mr. D.

"Why doesn't Nico know?" Percy asked calmly.

"Wait- They don't know about my quest!?" I returned.

"Quest?" Percy responded.

"Guys, what's happening here?" I asked pausing a bit hoping someone would answer me. Percy was taking a breath too his sea green eyes were strained and were filled with worry.

"Nico, we're at war." Percy answered simply ruffling his hand through his hair.

"Well duh! I got THAT PART but why!" I exploded feeling lightheaded.

"Come on, let's go sit down and talk. You don't look so good." Percy answered putting a hand on my lower back and pushing me to the Big House. I could feel a blush forming on my cheeks and lowered my head trying to hide it. It worked, partially, Percy didn't see it but Chiron did, and the smirk he gave me afterwards was kill worthy.

Percy half dragged me to the couch once we were inside, and guess what! He decided to sit right next to me, I could feel his warmth and my face was starting to heat up again. Percy didn't notice yet, thankfully. Chiron stood directly in front of us shutting the door behind us.

"How much has Hazel told you, Nico?" Chiron asked, not talking funny business anymore... Probably not.

"That there was a huge problem, that it was serious, that if I don't help all my friends from Hogwarts are going to die." I replied carefully resisting everyone's gaze.

"Hogwhats?-" Was Percy's only answer before his expression changed, and he moved away from me a little bit. I'm guessing he saw my blush. Way to go Nico!

"A bunch of rogue demons escaped Hades realm recently, there mission is to kill every last person carrying god blood or with a god's blessing." Chiron finally told me, I blanched and leaned back on the couch dizzy as fuck. Hermione, Harry, Ron, they we're all going to die if we did nothing.

"How many." Was my only answer.

"Five" Percy replied weakly.

"Wait, that's not many. Just perform an exorcism and boom? Right?" I responded furrowing my eyebrows.

"That's the problem, only a child of Hades can perform a proper exorcism on this particular kind of spirit. A demon from your fathers realm." Chiron answered.

"Hazel then? I don't see why you'd need me. Can't you just ship me back to Hogwarts? I'm not good enough for this." I said panicking.

"Hazel tried, but they'll only listen to the Ghost king. That's you Nico." Percy explained quietly. He was now sitting at the left end of the couch and I was sitting on the right side. I sighed deeply, well, aren't I fucked.

"Fine, let's get this over with." I stood up ignoring my faintness.

"Nico, are you sure? You just got back. You're not looking to well." Chiron affirmed and frowned.

"I'm fine. Where's the first one." I corrected, I needed to get this over with.

"Right beside Thalia's tree." Percy broke in.

"Great. I'll be right back." Only, the thing is, and most people should remember. I wasn't in my right mind. I still marched out of the big house and hurries to the tree.

Not carrying any weapons.

The first thing I noticed was the smell, it was putrid. Rotten eggs and the toilet at an amusement park. The next thing I noticed was its appearance. It was about six feet tall, his (Or her) body was basically black smoke. It had horrible red eyes and an extremely demonic look. _Not that I've met a demon before._

I stood there looking at it, it seems it was incapable of crossing the border of camp, but it was waiting patiently for someone stupid enough to cross over.

I guess I win idiot of the year award.

Of course I crossed over.

"By the power of the-" I began to say, but it wasn't stupid. The whole demon itself became smoke and entered my mouth.

That's all I remember.

**Did you guys like this? Review! **


	14. Putting it all together

Thanks for the lovely reviews guys! Oh, and the guest who wrote "Pleeease, pleease, pleeeeease update OR DIE! This is amazing!" basically convinced me into writing another chapter... Or two.

What you guys should know is that well, I've started school again, that cuts down on my fandom time incredibly. So this story is on a semi-Hiatus. I WILL be finishing it, but not anytime soon (Cross your fingers for Christmas vacation)

Other thingy, you can find me on Tumblr as: Hades-Has-A-Demon-Daughter ...

As always follow-Review! It keeps me going! Especially the reviews!

I have written a DwxSPN crossover so if that's your kind of story cross your fingers and go check it out! :D

I do not own Percy Jackson, or Harry Potter only my ideas.

Previously on Ghost king to her rescue:

**Nico:**

_The whole demon itself became smoke and entered my mouth._

_That's all I remember._

**Harry:**

_That's when everything changed. The night somebody broke into my room, and I woke up tied to a chair._

**Harry:**

Waking up was the worst part, the whole feeling of this place was incredibly horrible, it sent shivers up my spine. Looking around the room I found that I was evidently blindfolded. I sighed, the smell was horrible in here, rotten eggs and Snape's classroom.

The next thing to do was struggle, but of course I was tied to a chair so that wasn't much help.

"It's no use..." Laughed a horrible voice in the corner of the room. Obviously it wasn't human. Which leaves me to ponder what it could be.

"Who are you?" I coughed back, the ar here was putrid and as heavy as smoke. The blind fold came off quite easily, well the creature took it off me.

"I am one of the five, sent to kill." Laughed a more female voice, the one who took off the blind fold. She was obviously a woman, but the voice did not match the broken body.

"I am another at our masters will." Laughed a deeper voice, it looked like a camper from camp half blood. Looking around it looked like I was in some sort of underground shack.

"We are the twins who will rule all..." Said two campers in total unison. It was freaking mad, I'm pretty sure they're possessed or something. The two campers looked terrible.

"I am the master, feared by all." Croaked the first voice I herd, a familiar body showed itself. The body of Nico.

Nico himself looked absolutely horrible, like he jumped into a volcano without a parachute. His hair was a mess, well... Messier. The bags under his eyes had dug holes into his skin and his eyes. They were red, blood red. He smiled an unfamiliar grin, something evil was definitely going on.

Foot steps croaked on top of us.

Now what.?

**Hazel: **

"I don't know what happened! He just-!"I told Chiron, he sighed and rubbed his forehead. It had been a day since we- I last saw Nico. It was starting to freak us all out. Me especially, this was my brother. I had to do something!

"Okay. I think it's time to finally call Dumbledore." Admitted the old horse. I didn't exactly have time to ask who "Dumbledore" was but from the tired and weary look on Chiron's face. It was going to be the talk of the century.


	15. Hazel knows

**TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY, I'M ON A ROLE! :D**

**Hazel:**

The door to Chiron's office was shut, but the conversation was easily heard.

"Oh look who decides to show up."

"We we're old friends Albus..."

"Oh yes, we're, then you told me you were half horse."

"So?!"

"So, It was a part I didn't know about you Chiron! If I had known before we spent a night to together, maybe I wouldn't have left!"

Um. This was getting a little weird and uncomfortable so I decided to leave for a while. I left the big house, pushed my fingers against the cold wood of the door. I sat on the stone floor outside the Big house, and I was left to my own thoughts.

Who could save everybody. Who in the right mind can save everybody. For the love of Aphrodite where is my brother!

I had three choices.

1\. Find Nico myself.

Can also be known as "Suicide" plan.

2\. Wait for Chiron to get off the iris message.

I also doubt this idea for many reasons.

3\. Get help.

But who, who else loves Nico. Who else knows Nico.

That's when I remembered. The night Thalia and I stormed into the Gryffindor common room. The look of betrayal Hermione had all over her face when she saw two girls looking for Nico, the blush that crept on her face when I said he was my brother.

Hermione.

I need her.

Now.

Shadow travelling needed a lot of concentration, and dedication but a one way to England and back should be easy enough.

I ran all the way to the Hades cabin where the shadows would be best, time was wasting.

I mustered all my thoughts, England, Nico, Hermione. England-Nico-Hermione.

The shadows found me.

"Hazel?" Hermione muttered. I was lying on the floor feeling quite a bit light headed her and her bushy hair were looking down at me. She was standing on top of me, she grabbed my hands and pulled me up. The bags under her eyes were some of the worst I've ever seen. Not as bad as Nico's but worse that most campers.

I obviously had popped up into her dorm room, another red head looked at me while I was standing up. Books were all over the room, many of them focusing on Greek gods and Greek myths. She was a daughter of Hecate, but I swear she might as well have some blood of Athena.

"I'm here for you. I need you, something terrible has happened to Nico." The bushy haired girl sat down looking concerned.

"What about Harry." She responded stubbornly.

"What about him?" I answered back concerned.

"He's been missing for a week now." She answered back with glassy eyes, this girl had been through a lot.

"Gods..." I muttered. "I have no clue where he is, but if you help me find Nico I'll help you get Harry back." I affirmed.

Surprisingly she laughed.

"First Nico, then Harry, now me? Is that what you guys do? Take us out of our lives? Ruin them?" She stuttered.

"Fine. I'll help you." She lifted her gaze, her eyes were strained.

"Take me to your leader." She laughed.

I shadow-traveled both us back to camp. In all honesty though, I probably shouldn't have done that. I passed out almost as soon as I had arrived.

"Find. Chiron..." I muttered before black spots clouded my vision and I was out.


	16. I'm Hermione Granger

**May I mention that I am on a roll? 3 Chapies in a day. Hopefully I end the story in a few chapters.**

**I don't own HP or PJO**

**Hermione:**

I was on my own from there. Somebody who called himself "Solace" took Hazel to the infirmary. He mentioned something about being the son of the sun. I think he was either messing around or being poetic- not that I would know. Hazels last words were something about Chiron.

Alright, I guess I will. I looked up to determine what to do, I didn't have to, a blond girl came up to me first.

"Who are you?" She asked me, she was quite beautiful, piercing grey eyes, I looked quite pathetic beside her. Me and my stupid bushy hair.

"That doesn't really matter, I'm looking for Chiron." I answered, she seemed to ponder my answer for a few seconds. She then began walking in a certain direction, I followed. After a while we arrived at the stone pathway, in front of a big cabin like house.

"Go on, knock , he should come and answer." She smiled kindly, yet she was still studying me. She left after a bit of time, good luck I heard her mutter.

"Thank you." I answered politely, then I knocked on the cold wooden door . Luckily I'm not a screamer when a centaur answered.

"Oh." Was all he said, Chiron sighed and opened the door wider. "Come in."

He laughed and the wrinkles on his face lit up. "Oh she's resourceful that Hazel of ours." He muttered.

"Are you Chiron?" I asked.

"Hello Hermione, welcome to camp Halfbood." He smiled and answered. This wasn't a time for smiling though, this was a time for answers.

"Hazel told me to find you, she thinks I can find Nico." I told him, he seemed to ponder this , he rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"Just when I thought we were out of answers" He muttered.

"How do I find him?" I repeated. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're a daughter of Hecate, technically, you could find him by holding onto a thought of him and focusing your energy into it." He told me, that was it. That was my cue. I concentrated my thoughts, closed my eyes. Thought of those times I found the messy haired kid attractive, the times he threatened me, the times I caught him glancing at me, the times I blushed so deep I'm pretty sure I was the colour of the reddest red to ever red, and I saw him.

My Nico, and... Harry? Nico was standing in the corner of a room. He was fighting his thoughts, red eyes flashed. "Someone help me..." He whispered then I turned around and saw Harry, tied to a chair. Not exactly conscious yet. Nothing had happened yet. However, I had the upper hand. I knew where they were. Nico was in tears, Harry knocked out. My vision returned mine when I saw Nico's eyes flash red, and stay red.

I was a little dizzy, I felt like passing out, but it wasn't the time yet. I grabbed my wand out of my boot and ran. Ran to the forest. Ran out the door. Ran to the shack. I have never ran like this before.

My focus was incredible, I never tripped, and these were unknown forests. I never thought anything other than finding both of them. I have to admit, to be this connected to Nico I must like him a tad bit, and to find Harry was reassuring. I ran till I found the shack, the door was unlocked. I entered.

The floor cracked.

I knew I was at the right place, the aura of evil was here. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I ran in there almost blindly. It was a little foolish I must admit, but this was also the two people I cared for with all my heart. The ghost king and my best friend. I had to do this, I had to be strong for them. The whole place was silent. I crept down the old wooden stairs. The whole scene was just as I had seen it in my vision. Six people in the room, Nico's eyes flickered from red to normal when he saw me. He was fighting it. He is fighting for me, butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

He was fighting for me.

Okay Hermione get your self together. Save your friends. Then do what ever else you like. Both boys looked terrible.

"Hey 'mione." Muttered Harry weakly. "What took you so long" He laughed miserably.

I guess my cover was blown now, great. I raised my wand at the five other people in the room, four of them had black eyes. Only one had red eyes.

"Let them go." I spoke out loud with all the courage I could muster, it was obvious that something was possessing them. What? Not sure yet, plenty of time to ponder that when I'm not on the brink of dying.

"No." They all spoke in unison. Creepy 100%.

They advanced faster than I have ever seen, a knife against Harry's throat. Nico was going to kill Harry. I need to remain focused, this wasn't Nico.

In a swift movement Harry's head his the ground with a thud.

"No!" I yelled desperately.

My whole vision became white. Screams were heard, screams of pain. Screeches.


	17. Camp half-Hogwarts

**If any of you ship Hermione/Ron... Sorry in advance. **

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

**Nico:**

All I remember, is some white light, then I woke up in the infirmary. I don't remember anything about everything Harry's been telling me about.

"Yeah you totally were about to kill me." Harry told me, we were both in the infirmary, we felt better but truth is we both waited for Hermione to wake up. From what Harry's been telling me, she saved us. Her hair was tousled, she looked beautiful in the infirmary bed. truth is, Chiron isn't sure she'll wake up, she used some pretty insane magic, something that hasn't been used in centuries.

Brightest witch of her generation, more like brightest witch of the century. She was amazing, Hermione was really amazing.

"You're so whipped!" I blushed, fuck he saw me. Harry laughed nearly falling off the bed, of course he saw me. Should it even surprise me?

"Shut up." I smiled back, better not deny it. I looked up at Harry.

"To be honest man, I can't help it." I answered.

"Hey I thought you were gay, and had a thing for the sea's greenest eyes.?" Harry commented

"Ya, well, I'm bi." I smiled. "And He's straight, it never would have worked out anyways." I frowned, for he countless amounts of times I blushed at Percy, for those times I was so afraid to speak his name. For the first time he saved me, he was Annabeth's. It fucking destroyed me. But man, you go on, life is like that, it hurts but you go on. The moment I arrived at school Hermione had caught my eye, she was beautiful, smart and shy.

"Bloody hell, are you guys actors on a soap opera?" Came a sound that sounded a little too much like Hermione. Well holy- of course it was her!

" 'Mione you're awake!" Harry laughed, we both walked over to her bed.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" I asked, smooth as crunchy peanut butter.

"How are you not possessed and you not dead?" She frowned. Harry held her hand, and smirked "Well because of you of course! You were brilliant- but wait a sec dead?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes dead." Chiron responded from the other side of the room. Followed by- no way!

"It seems in peculiar moments like these, demigods are quite powerful." Dumbledore added he was following Chiron from behind.

"She is most certainly a keeper Albus." Responded Chiron smiling.

"She is most certainly one of yours as well." Dumbledore replied.

**Hermione: **

"Now I have to choose? Are you kidding me..." I sighed, I truly loved both places equally. Not to mention the people in both places are now my family.

"Actually, about that. We have arranged something. Would you like to tell her Albus? " Chiron responded mysteriously.

"Yes, it's alright. Hermione, Nico, and all other demigods or students. Are allowed to attend both Hogwarts, and Camp Half Blood. In times of war we could be our greatest allies. We'll also be organizing exchanges and all that! " Chiron and Dumbledore smiled at each other.

"But wait a Sec, if everything is okay, then what happened to those demon things?" Asked Nico his jaw line prominent.

"Love. Hermione sent them back to your father with love." Replied Dumbledore smiling at Nico and I. Oh bloody prefect! What is he implying!

"Now you kids do you what you like, me and Albus still have somethings to discuss and papers to sign..." The smirk Chiron gave off was more than suspicious. I stood up from my bed and hugged Harry. No body could believe how happy I was. Nobody

"I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed, I truly thought I had lost him. Eventually I let go of him but first I whispered something about giving me and Nico five minutes to be alone. The smirk Harry gave me was worse than the one Chiron gave Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes of course I understand." He laughed while leaving the room. We spent a couple seconds of silence, Nico then looked up at me. His eyes burned all the way to my cheeks which I'm pretty sure were bright red.

In a swift movement one of his hands grabbed the back of my neck, the other placed gently on my lower back and our lips touched briefly, then a little harder when I returned the kiss. After a couple of minutes he let go my neck and put his other hand on the other side of my waist. The place where his hand was before left goosebumps in the crane of my neck. I draped my hand across his neck and shoulders loosely.

We kissed. I can't believe it. I'm in his arms.

"Thank you." He whispered, he was still looking at the ground. "You were amazing." He muttered looking up at me.

"This is going to be really cheesy but don't you dare laugh." I warned him, he made an exaggerated face and I giggled. I leaned into his ear,

"You're really hot with your tousled hair." I told him. He laughed.

"No but seriously, I love you..." I finally said. We kissed gently again and walked out of the infirmary holding hands.

_**Fin.**_

**How was the story? Idk, I really enjoyed writing it!**

**Review? I'm not sure what to work on now that this is over! I loved this story to die for! **

**Thank you for all the love you have been sending me way! **

**I-Ship-It-But-It-Will-Sink**


End file.
